Jason and Bruce
by xTeenvampirebatx
Summary: Warning this story contains CP if you don't like it don't read it. Jason and Bruce have an Argument and Jason gets mad and Runs away.


**Konohaflameninja requested something with Jason and Bruce. I hope you like it :).**

**Jason is 10 in this.**

**Warning this contains CP if you don't like it don't read it. **

Jason scowled at Bruce as they drove home from school. Jason had received his report card and it had not been good now he couldn't go on Patrol until he boosted his maths grade from an F to at least a C.

"I still don't see why I can't go on patrol with you maths has nothing to do with being Robin". Jason growled as he kicked underneath the dash board"

"Jason school comes first and is more important than beating up bad guys" Bruce sighed.

"Still doesn't explain why school is more Fucking important than saving people"

"Jason language" Bruce warned as they pulled up outside the manor.

"So what it's not like you don't Curse and I still think saving people is more important than a Fucking maths lesson!" Jason shouted as they entered the manor.

"Jason you are not coming on patrol until your grades improve and that is final. Now go to your room and cool off before dinner!"

As he watched Jason disappear up the stairs a polite cough caught his attention.

"I take it Master Jason did not achieve a good report" Alfred asked as Bruce sighed and started to head to the kitchen.

"I'm just trying to help him Alfred but he always seems to take it the wrong way"

"You were the same when you were his age master Bruce I can remember one time when you threw a tantrum about not being allowed to go to a party because you had failed English" Alfred chuckled.

"Hey it's not my fault the girl in front of me was hot" Bruce laughed

"If you say so master Bruce" Alfred smiled

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After dropping his school stuff in his room Jason waited until he was sure that Bruce and Alfred were both occupied in the kitchen. Jason slid down the railing as quietly as he could and opened the front door managing not to make too much noise. As soon as he was clear of the manor grounds he broke in to sprint towards the bus stop. The bus driver was the type who couldn't care less about who was getting on and off the bus, which was good for Jason since he was running away to do patrol and the driver wasn't likely to remember him if Bruce noticed he was gone before he got back.

When the bus arrived in the heart of Gotham Jason wandered around for a bit before spotting a perfect alley to change. As Jason was pulling on the robin shorts a heavy hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What the fuck?!" Jason yelled as he spun around. Unfortunately the green scaly shorts got tangled up around his legs and he fell on his ass growling he looked up and stared in to the face of Bruce Wayne. Jason gulped as his adoptive father grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to his feet and placed five rapid fire smacks to Jason's behind that made him hiss.

"Get dressed" Bruce ordered as he released Jason.

"What happens if I don't?" Jason snapped but he already knew what was coming if those five swats were anything to go by.

Bruce Sighed "Please don't make this any worse for yourself Jason."

Jason growled as he pulled his jeans back on and followed Bruce back to the Car.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The drive home was silent and Jason was almost relieved when they arrived back at the manor.

"Jason go and wait in your room. I will came and Talk to you in a minute."

Almost. Jason cringed as he made his way to his room. How had Bruce managed to figure out he was gone so quickly?

Jason sat on his bed waiting for Bruce who came in five minutes later.

"How did you find out I was gone so quickly?" Jason asked before Bruce could say anything. Bruce sighed and sat down on the bed next to Jason "I came up to ask if you wanted to work on your maths skills with me."

"Really?" Jason asked after a moment, guilt starting to set in.

"Yes and it terrified me when you were nowhere to be found. I love you Jason and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

The guilt for what he had done hit Jason at full force.

"Sorry" he mumbled looking at his feet

"I know you are buddy and believe me I hate having to do this but it needs to be done" Bruce said as he guided Jason over his lap and lowered his jeans and underwear.

Jason hissed as the first swat fell.

"Why are you getting this spanking Jason?" Bruce asked as he place more swats on his rebellious sons behind.

"We already know why" Jason snapped annoyed that Bruce was asking him this instead of just getting on with it.

Five rapid smacks were placed on his sit spots. "Owie! Because I snuck out to go on patrol when you said I couldn't." Jason yelped.

Jason tried to remain quiet through the rest of the spanking but by the end of it he was crying.

Bruce rubbed Jason's back until he calmed down enough before scooping him up in to the most loving hug Jason had ever had.

"Never do that again you scared away any youth I had left Bruce muttered as tears of his own came to his eyes.

"Not much then" Jason laughed.

"Cheeky" Bruce chuckled ruffling his son's hair.

"Sirs dinner is ready" Alfred called from the other side of the door.

"We'll be right down Alfred" Bruce called as he helped Jason right his clothes.

As they made their way down the stairs Jason looked up at Bruce.

"Can we watch a movie together after dinner?"

"Yeah that sound good buddy" Bruce smiled.

**AN: thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
